


Golden Shore 泛金边的海岸

by Mr_Spirit



Series: golden and blue [2]
Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-24
Updated: 2020-11-24
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:54:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27694441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mr_Spirit/pseuds/Mr_Spirit
Summary: “Ben Hargreeves，杀了我。”
Relationships: Ben Hargreeves & Klaus Hargreeves
Series: golden and blue [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2065461
Kudos: 2





	Golden Shore 泛金边的海岸

这不是Ben第一次遇到眼下情况——他睁开眼睛，四仰八叉地躺在硬得背疼的床上，头顶不是别墅小屋中熟悉的深色橡木天花板，右手边也不是圆润的木头书桌和顶到天花板的书柜。椅子背上没有平整挂着衬衣、V领毛线衫和领带，窗外也没有烦叨叨的知更鸟。  
他躺在一个灯火通明的白色房间里，三面墙壁铺着浅灰色柔软垫子，另一面是单向玻璃。房间角落塞着简易坐便器和淋浴器，右手边一扇铁门挂着探视隔窗。Ben想起来一点，他来过这儿几次，这是伞学院别墅的"静养室"，比Klaus去过的小黑屋稍微好一点。  
但Ben仍然想不起来自己为什么躺在静养室里。  
他努力把自己从床上摘起来，双腿一晃跳下床边，洁白地面上立刻出现两个猩红的脚印。Ben拖着浑身酸痛的身子凑到洗手池边上，拧开水龙头让温水流过掌心，汇成一汪鲜红色液体再旋转滚进下水道。哦，他的身上有血，这说明Ben和兄弟姐妹们刚结束了一个"打倒邪恶的小任务"。  
少年打开淋浴器，全身淋浴五分钟后从身体上冲下的红色液体终于变成淡粉色。Ben低下头打量自己的身体，心脏还在规律跳动，胸腔到下腹横贯隐约蠕动的伤痕，随着自己呼吸小幅度开合，这是触手收拢后留下的皮肤透气口。除去双手指甲劈裂，他看上去还不错，至少还活着。  
探视隔窗弹出一个托盘，摆着华夫饼欧姆蛋配苹果，Ben叼着勺子坐回床上，展开盘子下压的一个小纸条，上面挤着行艳粉色的小字儿："Daddy说等你能控制好自己，我们全家去海边玩！"  
4号的留言永远用粉色圆珠笔写着，Ben没像往常一样把所有兄弟姐妹递的小纸条夹进书本，而是战栗颤抖地握紧拳头，把纸条全部包在手心，紧紧揉成小球。  
Ben Hargreeves失控了，而他本人对此全然无知。

ooo0O ooo0O  
如果真的要追溯一切开始变得奇怪的时间点，或许从34个孩子降临的那一刻起，整个世界就像脱缰野马一样奔上八百迈高速、并且油缸里灌着魔鬼辣椒水，主驾驶座司机还是一个瘾君子。  
伞学院的七个小孩不得不感谢Hargreeves爵士，即使他可能不太尽到传统意义上的“父亲责任”，但这群小孩还没有长到最难熬的青春期之前，黑色雨伞下的庇荫所仍然是他们最快乐且无忧无虑的曾经生活。  
13岁生日过后的第二个早晨，Five的餐刀在红木长桌上留下一道足有三厘米深的刮痕，那是他唯一留给Hargreeves家的东西。他冲出家门时掀翻了当日早餐过于湿润的华夫饼，黏答答地在瓷砖上凝成团委屈的棕色痕迹。Hargreeves爵士在所有孩子的静默和震惊中继续享用早餐，他离开餐厅时踩上华夫饼浆黏得皮鞋全部都是，用往常语气命令所有人：“训练照常，你们还在等什么？”  
美好的童年已经结束了，小Hargreeves们还在痴情等待枫糖浆和温暖被窝，殊不知青春期早就窜进大宅的每个角落。  
至于无忧无虑的曾经生活——那是1号Luther没有扭扭捏捏暗恋3号Allision，2号Diego的小钢刀没有戳破7号Vanya的演出服，Allision的粉色千层蛋糕裙没有遭到全员嘲笑，4号Klaus没有染上药瘾，5号没有离家出走，6号还没有发现自己不能完全控制体内怪物的“曾经”。

Ben深呼吸三次，右手手心捏紧的纸团几乎要刺穿皮肤，左手叉子像要切碎人肉一样快速把华夫饼喂入口中。他努力回想，追溯过去24小时内发生的所有事情，记起六人参加过一场音乐会。Vanya穿着精心剪裁的黑色礼服裙坐在最前排的演出位置，剩下五位孩子则穿着同样量身定做的燕尾礼服入场落座观众席。只是他们不是来听儿童小提琴组的汇报表演，而是要端掉赞助汇报表演的恋童癖组织。  
Vanya上台站在灯光中央，少女手臂架起棕黑色的手工小提琴，搭上优雅的长弓缓缓流出连贯乐章。而灯光照不到的地方，才是其余人的好戏主场。像往常一样，Luther和Diego解决体型最大的、Allision笑眯眯地解决行动不便的老主办人、Klaus和徘徊剧院的已逝女高音谈天说地时，Ben负责打扫现场——  
Ben脱下熨烫好的外套，塞进Klaus手里不被触手弄脏，Vanya一曲终了后走下台，踩过满地鲜血怯怯地跟在Allision身后——  
Ben对所有人转过身，面朝新一队从后台涌上的武装增援，解开衬衣扣子张开双手，咬牙唤出积蓄在体内的怪异力量——  
“酷，干得漂……你在做什么？！”  
“住手！！！Ben！！！”  
“Ben？Ben?????”  
“你能听见我说话吗，Benny？”

ooo0O ooo0O  
“你能听见我说话吗，Ben Hargreeves？”  
Hargreeves爵士的声音从静养室的扬声器传来，Ben一骨碌从床边落地，跑到扬声器下紧紧地握着话筒，艰难地挤出一声“嗯”。父亲的声音听起来还像往常严肃，没有太多安慰情感，直接进入正题讲起音乐厅发生事情的后续：Ben清扫现场非常干净，将二十个武装增援一举拿下，但他紧接着失去意识，无法收回外露的触手。失控的触手刮伤Vanya的小腿，抽了Diego一巴掌（右脸需要缝针），Allision无奈使用传言让Ben暂时陷入昏迷。小队回家后Ben送往静养室而不是医务室，注射超量镇定剂后那些血淋淋的触手终于慢悠悠缩回Ben的体内。  
青年沉默地听着，在父亲语毕后他懊恼又愤怒地一拳打在软墙上，狠狠戳了一下肚子上裂痕对体内怪物表示不满。通话线路仍然连接，Ben凑到话筒前，努力让自己声音听起来平稳，不带着哭腔和过分悔恨说：“父亲，请……帮我转告Vanya和Diego，我很抱歉。”  
对方挂了电话，留下Ben一人对着灰色软墙。  
当然了，Ben也从来不是“独自一人”。  
站立的男孩垂着头，逐渐被抽空全身力量贴着墙滑下，最后蹲在墙角，双手抱起自己缩成小小的一团。右手抱着自己的左肩，左手放在腹部摩挲裂痕。刹那间，一股强有力的眩晕几乎要撂倒他，Ben低吼一声加大力度按住腹部，却无法组织刺耳的撕裂声在小房间内回荡，源源不断地传入少年耳中。几分钟前的美味华夫饼在肠胃里翻江倒海——不行，你不能吐出来，Ben，那是你最爱的华夫饼——别让它出来，只有你最清楚它的真面目。  
Ben跌倒在地，手指缝中溢出数条鲜红色触手，“该死，该死，回去！”少年双手都捂着它们，但越发巨大粗壮的触手轻而易举地冲破少年手掌微不足道的遮蔽。  
他只感到更多滑腻腥臭的腕足撕裂他的躯干、四肢、捏着勃勃跳动的心脏当作沙包玩耍。触手们殷勤地捧着Ben意识尚存的大脑向无边深渊献祭，藏在黑暗深渊的“东西”无比期待又贪婪地捞起Ben的脑子，舔过每一道海马沟回，卷住杏仁核脆生生咬碎，细细品尝那些包含人类情感和理智的碎片。  
在昏迷前，Ben模糊望见自己双手僵硬，无知觉地朝静养室落地窗方向摊开，指尖挂着鲜血结痂的痕迹。哦，那是他几秒前疯狂抓着体内腕足，扯掉几个圆形吸盘后留下的杰作，还有两个尚且活动的吸盘挂在Ben的腿上。  
剩下那些他不能控制的黑红色腕足直冲天花板，把每一块干净的墙壁变成屠宰现场。Ben的右手按在玻璃上，保持着求救等待的姿势，他的呼喊淹没在腕足摧毁房间家具的声音中，他的额头贴着玻璃，不顾眼泪汗水和血液糊成一团，努力想看清正朝自己跑来的几个青年。  
“你在哪儿，Ben？妈咪叫我们吃饭——”  
“Klaus，你确定他在这儿？可是这儿只有一面灰墙，Ben，你在吗？”  
“大概是4号又磕嗨出现幻觉……我们走吧。”  
四个人在距离Ben近在咫尺的地方转了一圈，Klaus耷拉着头丧气离开，踢走路上的小石子儿。他们看不见房间里的Ben，而Ben能透过单向玻璃望见几寸之外的美丽世界。  
Ben想起一年前，某个血腥任务结束后，Five难得没有趾高气扬，而是捂着鼻子朝Ben递来干净手帕，对自己说：  
“它是你的一部分。它也叫Ben。你得学会和它相处。”

ooo0O ooo0O  
当Ben累到睡着又醒来后，腕足弄得一片狼藉的静养室恢复原状，和Ben拼个你死我活的腕足也缩回体内，只有腹部发红痕迹表明它的确存在。静养室隔窗弹出昨日相同的托盘，盘内依然是华夫饼和苹果，还有额外的两个药片。  
父亲一直是个出色的科学家，Ben也是个乖孩子，因此他自然而然地相信所有来自父亲的指令和教诲。他就着牛奶吃下药片，百无聊赖地翻了翻桌上旧书，平躺回床上等着昨日重现。  
而今天没有。  
Ben的另一部分像是完全死寂地沉睡过去，静养室外也没有其他Hargreeves跑过。也许他们在别墅里捉迷藏，也许他们投身去另一个拯救世界的超酷任务，也许他们忌惮与不知何时会爆炸的定时炸弹一起相处。  
那种熟悉的懊悔和自责又开始涌上Ben的内心，他想再次逃到墙角，紧紧地抱住自己缩成一团，美味的华夫饼又会被吐出来，父亲打来的内线电话仍然是冷冰冰和无奈。Ben永远都不可能控制住体内的怪物，它会伴随他度过在静养室中的整整一辈子。  
就在这时，单向玻璃那儿传来清脆的两声敲击。“你能听见我说话吗，Benny？”Klaus像马戏团小丑一样双手贴着单向玻璃，一寸一寸地摸过玻璃，同时还敲敲打打寻找玻璃上的漏洞。被Klaus强行拉来的Allision都有点不耐烦了，穿着漂亮黄裙子的姐姐双手叉腰站在弟弟背后嘀咕：“你说鬼魂告诉你这儿还有个房间？可我们什么都看不到，拜托，Klaus，你的能力可不是心灵感应。”  
“但玛丽奶奶就是说有！她还告诉我房间装了单向玻璃，Ben肯定被邪恶老爹关起来了。”  
“当然，我不是聋子。”Ben躺平在床上，斜眼瞟着玻璃外的Klaus说。他不指望声音能传出厚单向玻璃，但敏锐得像小狐狸的Klaus格外认真地停下了，敲敲玻璃正对着Ben双脚的地方一本正经地对Allision说：“他在后面，我确定，这是Benny的脑袋。”  
Ben大笑出声，也对Klaus逐渐来了兴趣，直起身子靠近玻璃。Allision依然将信将疑地望着玻璃，似乎敏锐的姐姐能察觉出面前是少年乱翘的脚丫子。Ben试探地敲敲Klaus面前的玻璃，叫唤他让对方明亮的绿眼睛看向自己。  
但他的猜测是对的，厚玻璃并没有把敲击传递到Klaus身边，小卷发青年仍然抬手对着Ben的脚丫子比划，喋喋不休地朝Allision讲起幽灵玛丽奶奶的七个孙女。  
最终，Allision强拉硬拽把“脑子不清醒”的Klaus拖走，他们的午休时间已经结束，下午迟到的话可得挨一顿父亲的说教。静养室玻璃外又空无一人，Ben在晚餐前都没有再见过其他人，不过他也没见到从肚子里失控而出的腕足触手。  
晚餐服药后Ben很快睡着，他在过去很少做梦，每天劳累训练后总是一觉睡到天亮。可今天的Ben沉入深海，那儿没有光亮也没有波动，好像时间都凝固停滞在无波无澜的海水中。  
他不是独自一人。  
有“人”在从后往前，从高到低，从内到外地注视打量Ben Hargreeves。Ben回忆过去训练中父亲教他们如何分析敌情，隐藏自己，从黑暗处发现敌人的弱点。青年屏住呼吸观察四周，正在打量和注视他的“人”也随着Ben的视角转动，投射愈发巨大且浓厚的阴影。  
Ben在朝他倾泻而下的阴影中看到滑腻的章鱼吸盘、看到鲜血和白雪、看到音乐厅和小提琴、看到粉色鸡尾酒和蓝色吗啡片、看到黑色的雨伞和同样黑色的眼睛——  
他看到了他自己。

悉悉索索的声音惊醒了梦中的Ben，窗外不知何时开始下雨，雨点卷着小花园的鸢尾花，几分钟内就把高傲粉嫩的花骨朵弄得七零八落，旁边的蔷薇丛也没好多少，粉红和暗红的花瓣落了一地。Ben也不知道自己在期待什么，他洗了把脸冲去半身冷汗，固执地坐在床上凝视窗外。  
密集雨点儿划过玻璃，水流汇成小蛇一样蜿蜒分割着玻璃而下，把窗外景色割成崎岖不堪的拼贴画。Ben好不巧地想到7岁生日时的鬼故事大会，母亲神秘地讲着一个又一个骇人故事，Klaus紧紧抱着枕头缩在母亲怀里，被Five嘲笑“明明你最不怕鬼魂”。  
传说下暴雨黑夜会有红衣女子从玫瑰丛中走出，贴近独自游荡街道的男人，张开大嘴狠狠撕裂对方的喉咙。Ben并不在意这些奇幻故事（他也不会嘲笑通灵者Klaus害怕鬼魂），今夜的氛围着实让他浑身冒鸡皮疙瘩。毕竟Ben一天前刚亲眼目睹自己体内涌出惊骇触手，五分钟前才从黑蓝色深海梦境中惊醒，他还只是个13岁男孩。  
蔷薇丛的叶子被悉悉索索拨开，一个不高但消瘦的身影从里面走出，笔直地朝着Ben所在的房间而来。甚至Ben开始祈祷单向玻璃足够厚实，能隔离从中钻出的“红衣女子”。  
人影一深一浅地朝Ben走来，距离半米时突然停了下来，隔着暴雨和玻璃Ben看不太清对方动作，只能辨认出对方抬起右手和左手，架在肩膀上——  
轻快的音符挤过雨痕缝隙溜进静养室里，还穿着睡衣偷跑出来的Vanya站在暴雨中演奏提琴曲，肆无忌惮的暴雨淋透她全身，而天才小提琴手肆无忌惮的和弦也传入耳中。  
Ben在瞬间停止呼吸，他从未想过最胆怯的小妹妹会晚上偷溜出来，违反宵禁规定钻过蔷薇丛，割得小腿全是细伤，站在冰冷倾盆的大雨中安静独奏。  
她确实是在演奏给Ben一人，Vanya专注拉着小提琴，雨水让琴弦走音，Ben仍然能听出来她在用音乐“说话”。Vanya说：她原谅Ben，她相信触手伤人不是Ben有意所为。干净利落的D大调音阶把不快统统消除，欢快轻巧的八分音符带出Vanya对Ben早日康复的祝福。  
他坐在床上安静听着Vanya的演奏，一曲终了时Vanya往后甩开湿淋淋的头发，抿嘴朝Ben微笑，快速蠕动嘴唇后立刻钻回蔷薇丛里。  
Ben自然读出她的唇语，偷笑着再次入睡。  
她说，你不必道歉，因为你是我的哥哥，我的家人。

ooo0O ooo0O  
之后一周，几乎所有人都来过Ben的静养室外面，Diego本人没有出现，但他的小刀带着一条幸运饼干的签语钉在草坪上。Luther是和Allision一起来的，Ben很明显看到大个子金发男孩不情愿地跟在后面，能夹死苍蝇的眉毛宣泄出清晰的嫉妒。  
“我听到过一个传言……”Allision自信地走到玻璃前，额头贴着前不久Ben才靠过的地方。她毫不遮掩地笑着，全然没有每次说出可怖传言时的吓人样子。她闭上眼睛，双手合十虔诚地说：  
"你会好起来的，Ben。"  
Ben确实好了起来，一方面是药物作用，一方面是体内怪物除了偶尔在梦里出现一下，试探挠挠Ben的手腕也没什么特别之处。他很快在两周后回到别墅里，和兄弟姐妹一起登上游轮出海——当然，也是个新任务。军火走私商Paul将要在游轮上举办50岁生日会，同时在远离公海的地方进行见不得人非法交易，伞学院需要去阻止他们。  
13岁小孩是个不错的遮掩身份，前两日的搜集情报和探寻路线进行得十分顺利，毕竟没人会拒绝给泪汪汪的小女孩带路，或者给正在长身子的男孩多一块煎牛排和餐刀。  
第三天傍晚的休息时刻，Ben终于有机会单独和Klaus聊聊，感谢他蠢得可笑的敲玻璃打招呼，让一直自我纠结的Ben暂时分散精力，放在他真正关心的家人与朋友身上，而不再审视怀疑自己。他们坐在游轮顶层的甲板上，两条腿伸出栏杆翘到外面，完全无视旁边“禁止攀爬”的告示，坐在木头栏杆上看向洒满夕阳的海面。  
“你知道吗，Klaus，有时候我还挺羡慕你的。”Ben说，金光闪闪的海浪溅到了脚上。  
“别开玩笑了，你不会想和八百个喋喋不休的鬼魂共处一室。”Klaus叼着棒棒糖含糊不清地回应。  
“但你至少还知道它们是'鬼魂'，”Ben指了指自己的肚子，有些无奈又丧气地说：“而我根本不知道'它'是什么。”  
“嗯……它是Benny。”Klaus笑嘻嘻地揉了一把Ben的肚子，差点儿吓得黑发青年从栏杆上摔下去，Klaus晃晃悠悠，却异常精准地拉住了Ben的手，将他拽回甲板上。  
“如果今晚任务失败父亲说那就会是世界末日，在末日前为什么要研究腕足怪物？我们应该享受生活。”他晃头晃脑地说，给Ben塞了另一个薄荷味棒棒糖。  
“Klaus，我还想要个草莓味的，拿去给Vanya。”Ben指着对方外套里鼓鼓囊囊的一堆，Klaus大方地塞给他三个，黑发男孩跳起来跑向Vanya房间，他还要去谢谢雨夜给自己拉小提琴演奏的妹妹。  
然而他来到三层楼房间时没有见到Vanya，见到围成一圈面色严肃焦急的兄弟们。Hargreeves爵士眼神凶狠，手里死死捏着一张措辞优雅的绑架信——Hargreeves不再插手Paul的交易，否则Vanya将永远沉入深海。  
坏消息是绑架犯选择了毫无特殊能力的Vanya。  
好消息也是绑架犯选择了毫无特殊能力的Vanya，这样她的“超级兄弟们”能去营救她。  
“Allision，你和Diego去Paul所在的头等舱客房，其他人……”“我可以一个人去解决掉那个老头子，父亲。”Diego自告奋勇，而Luther小声嘟囔打断他说“你又不是Five能闪现到敌人后面，独自去肯定会被发现”  
“Five？那个只会偷袭的胆小鬼？我当然比他更强！”Diego愤怒地朝Luther喊，Ben微微翻个白眼，预料到下一句肯定是“别以为你是1号就能趾高气扬地教育别人”。  
“安静！Ben，你有见到Klaus吗？”“他刚刚在顶层甲板。”Ben回答。  
“你和Luther去观察寻找Paul保镖的下落，我去找到Klaus，我们不能再失去一个孩子。”Hargreeves爵士说，拍了拍所有人的肩膀说：“不要独自行动，你们仍然是一个团体。”  
Ben和Luther假装在每一层欣赏装饰油画，一路上Luther显然为Diego的不听话不遵守父亲指令而生气，手指骨头捏得咯咯响。他们一直找到第一层也没发现那些保镖的踪迹，整艘船的客人仍然纵情欢乐，根本没人在意或想象到绑架案的发生。  
他太担心Vanya了，以至于整个人的腹部都像被无形大手抓住一样绞痛，Ben伸手撑着漂亮红木柜子大口喘气，努力不让眩晕感和触手躁动把自己掀翻。冷静，Ben Hargreeves，你们会救出Vanya。冷汗从头上冒出，试探挠抓腹部口子的触角开始用力，想要自己撕开Ben的肚子。  
与此同时，走廊灯光猛地变暗，水晶灯都发出不详的嘎吱声。Luther转身护着Ben，不让炸裂的灯泡伤害到兄弟。  
“救——Benny？！Luther，你们在这儿！”从角落里冲出的Klaus一下子撞到Ben怀里，属于卷毛少年的温柔触感再次安抚Ben，他的呼吸稍微平静，拍着惊慌失措Klaus的后背问：“你去哪儿了？爸爸一直在找你，怎么……”  
“我知道Vanya在哪儿，在右舷后端甲板，一个海难水手告诉我的。他还说小女孩尖叫着爆发力量，摧毁半个船的电路系统。”Klaus指指站在自己头上的大海鸥说，海鸥煞有介事地叫了两声，用力踩着像鸟窝一样的卷发。  
“……海鸥是遇难水手灵魂化身的说法只是传说，Klaus，现在没空开玩笑。”“我可以，Luther，我可以和鬼魂对话，就像你是迷你汉克一样。差点忘了，绿巨人也是虚构漫画。”Klaus嬉笑着反驳长兄，拉着Ben走向船上内线电话：“快打电话给爸爸，我们马上就可以救出Vanya！”  
Ben略略思考说：“电话可能被Paul监听，毕竟这是他的船。你们去头等舱找到Diego，我先去后端。”  
“但——你只有一个人。别想逞英雄，一定还有别的办法。”Klaus大声对Ben喊，让自己听起来底气十足，喊完后狠狠抽鼻子揉眼角，遮掩流泪的自己。  
“Klaus, 我没有，你听我说。”Ben自然而然地拉过他的手，就像Klaus会拽着Ben血淋淋的腕足触手一样。从登船起Ben就察觉到体内愈发不安的搅动，越航行进入深海它就越兴奋难耐，似乎远离大陆对它来说更像归乡。他昨晚咽下多于平日五倍剂量，才勉强不让触手活跃，才能和Klaus一起欣赏夕阳落日，否则它们早就窜出身体大肆破坏。  
Ben大抵能猜到他们这群兄弟姐妹中暗藏的诅咒或隐喻：也许随着号码增加能力越发惊奇强大，但也越发不可控，Klaus与鬼魂对话的代价是折磨自己，Five每次时空跳跃后总会脾气更差、要花更多时间恢复身体，Vanya刚才举止释放出巨大能量摧毁半条船的电路系统……  
Ben Hargreeves的6号位是个最尴尬又最无法描述的位置，他着实不知道自己会在哪天爆发，伤害自己身边的每一个人。他仍然想尽力维护住Hargreeves一家濒临崩溃的家庭关系，仍然想看到Vanya圣诞节聚会上演奏小提琴，仍然想看到大别墅里鸡飞狗跳的日常。  
他确实是比较容易被忽略的那个小孩，不是父亲最爱的，不是脑子转得最快的，不是力气最大的，也不像Klaus是最能凸显存在感。  
这绝对是Ben有生以来最妙的一个想法，不仅能救出Vanya，也能保证Hargreeves家未来的长久平和。他在静养室的日子里考虑了很久，没想到可能会在今日用上。  
“我不会暴露自己，只是先观察现场占据有利地势，你和大家到右舷与我汇合。”Ben平稳地对Klaus说，接着转向Luther问：“一对一，你站我这边还是Klaus？”  
这是Luther第一次在集体任务中亲自做决定，他想到Ben体内的强力触手，保护自己一定没问题。于是他朝Ben点点头，举手说：“我同意Ben的计划，我们先去找其他人。”  
Ben如获重负地吐气，换上他有史以来最镇静、轻柔、放松的声音对Klaus说：“我会去找你的，好吗？”他安慰似地捏捏Klaus的手，让他放心和大哥Luther转身离去。

ooo0O ooo0O  
当Ben来到甲板时只看见Vanya毫无知觉地悬浮空中，身边躺着同样失去知觉的Paul等人。他完全不知道发生了什么，迟疑着继续上前还是先观察情况。汇聚和托起Vanya的无形力量消失，她重重地落入黑色海水中，打着转儿留下一圈白色泡沫。  
月光静静地绕在白色泡沫周围，13岁孩子水下憋气时间不过一分钟，没有时间让Ben努力思考。也许脑袋瓜转得最快的Five可以想出一个完美答案，但Ben向来是选择最简单明了的方式。他闭上眼睛从甲板上跳入水中，释放体内全部触手顶着强压接近悬浮在漆黑海水的Vanya。  
Vanya宁静得像小美人鱼，黑发散在水中，眼睛紧闭，双手张开，似乎在等待王子将她抱起。气泡从她的嘴角溢出，她不能憋气太久。  
Ben Hargreeves才不是王子。Ben在内心暗暗想，然后抱紧她。  
“Vanya，大家在上面等你。”他唤了她的名字，他奋力用触手将她甩出水面，希望在右舷老老实实等自己的Klaus能看到漂浮水面的Vanya。  
然而他被拽向海底。  
超出认知范围的空旷带来无法衡量的孤独寂寞，从超能力者的头顶浇下，侵入身体的每个角落。他好像汪洋中的一只蝼蚁，全宇宙中的一粒尘埃，似乎轻轻一碰就会化作粉末。  
他企图用自己的知识来定义，来辨认周围的东西，然而绞尽脑汁后只剩下“不可名状”。纯粹的生和死，黑与白，光或暗在他的身边闪现再消失。相对抗的物质和性质截然相反的元素碰撞，瞬间绽出了一个个新世界，却又在千分之一秒后化为虚无，湮灭在无穷的黑暗里。  
Ben从最高的甲板一直落入最深的海沟，生长在北冰洋的坚冰排列成尖锐的长矛，贯穿他的身体把炽热的心脏冻成冰块。泡沫从口中溢出，又极快地被冻成大小不一的冰球，慢悠悠地飘过Ben的视野，膨胀碎裂。  
蛰伏体内13年的“Ben”即将霸占人类本体的全部意识，摩拳擦掌期待着步入人间。黑发少年从未如此清晰地感觉到生命流逝，眼睛能觉察的光芒越来越少，全身力量顺着漂荡在水中的四肢溃散，气管鼻腔被压缩捏紧，求救与呼喊也被勒令禁止。  
他看到滑腻的章鱼吸盘、看到黑伞和白雪、看到蔷薇丛和小提琴、看到金色海浪和绿色棒棒糖、看到暗红色吸盘猛然张开，露出千万只与Ben Hargreeves一模一样的黑色眼睛。  
“Ben Hargreeves，杀了我。”他的声音在海水中响亮而清晰，混着快速鼓出的气泡呐喊怒吼。Ben Hargreeves闭上眼睛，用最后力气握住腹部最细小但最尖锐的触手，双手掰直对准了自己。  
他轻盈地落在黑红色的海底熔岩上，漆黑一团的眼底映着头顶上泛金边的海面。  
他过于可怖，理应值得一个比囚禁深海更决绝的未来。

ooo0O ooo0O  
Allision Hargreeves的传言从不出错，Ben确实好了起来，在七年后，当年游轮始发的海岸，他站在Klaus的单人行李箱后面，低头望着一只锹甲虫径直穿过自己脚掌，爬上破旧不堪的行李箱。  
行李箱主人的长发绞成Ben所见过最别扭但样子，他满意地抽了一口草莓味烟卷，双腿伸出栈桥栏杆晃动着，偶尔踩上栈桥边的金色浪花。  
“那么，Ben，你在过去的七年都做了什么呢？”挂着黑眼圈，浑身酒精臭气的Klaus对身边鬼魂说。  
“认真去死。”Ben耸耸肩，无辜地看着张大嘴惊讶的Klaus。“拜托，做鬼魂不比做人简单。”Ben掰着指头数自己花了多久凝聚形态，时刻保持人类模样，不被气流吹飞……他说完后凑到Klaus的烟卷旁边吸了一口，趁着明晃晃的，穿透Ben透明身躯的阳光说：“我说过我会去找你。”  
“你总是说到做到，Benny。”Klaus一下子蹦起来，晃晃悠悠地站直，朝Ben伸出手。“走吧，我们去海上找杯玛格丽特，好好和你说说亲爱的小妹妹都干了什么……”  
“我不觉得你有游轮船票，Klaus。”Ben满是怀疑地说。  
Klaus咂咂嘴，食指卷着一缕油腻头发想了一会：“一定有别的办法。比如那位需要帮助的轮椅老太太，天哪，她的孙子呢？”  
他还是一点都没变。Ben也没忍住笑出来，拉住Klaus的手走上船舶。

END.


End file.
